Invincible Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Arisa and Saki are in love with Tohru, but how are they going to tell her?
1. Chapter 1

**Invincible Love**

 **Pairing: Tohru x Saki x Arisa**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Fruits Basket story~! Sure this fandom doesn't get a lot of attention anymore, but I just wanted to do it featuring my OT3 for this. I've been planning this for a very long time, but couldn't think of a plot for this.**

 **So, I hope you all enjoy~!**

Saki Hanajima looks from the corner of her eye at the girl who she secretly loves. The one who always smiles, Tohru Honda. The stoic girl has loved her ever since middle school and made her life happy. Although Tohru is oblivious to her feelings, Saki's love for her is never gone. Arisa Uotani feels the same way about the happy girl, though Saki knows that she fell in love with her too.

Honestly, Saki would have loved to tell Tohru her true feelings, however, because of the fact that Tohru has been around Yuki and Kyou Souma, the two guys she's been living with, she keeps them to herself. She would do anything to separate them from her and make the happy girl hers and hers alone. Arisa would do the same thing if she wanted to.

Arisa takes notice of the stoic girl staring at Tohru for quite a while since lunch started. The three of them are eating lunch together today and there is nothing but silence.

"Hana?" Arisa says. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, Hana-chan," Tohru says. "You look like you're spaced out."

"Nothing," Saki says as she drinks her juice.

"Doesn't seem like it," Arisa says. "Anyways, the weekend is coming. What should we do?" She stretches out her arms. "Hey, Tohru, got any plans?"

"No, not really," the brunette replies. "What about you girls?"

"Hmmm..." the blonde puts her finger on her chin. "Well..."

"I wanna hang out," Saki blurts out, making the two girls turn toward her.

"Hana-chan wants to hang out?" Tohru brightens. "Is there anywhere you want to go?"

"My house," Saki replies.

"You want us to go to your place to hang out?" Arisa asks.

"Oh, a sleepover!" Tohru says excitedly. "That'll be perfect!"

Saki closes her eyes with a small smile. "Yes. A sleepover. It is...perfect. Tonight."

"Yay~!" It's been a while since Tohru has hung out at Saki's place. The family has been very nice to her anyways, so it's no problem for her.

"If Tohru goes, I'll go, too," Arisa says.

"Thanks, Uo-chan~!" the happy brunette says.

Saki smiles back. Actually, it's a good thing they are sleeping over because she has other things in mind as well. Arisa takes notice of the stoic girl softly chuckling to herself. She wants to ask her what's up, but decides not to.

 ****Saki's House****

"You're having Tohru-chan and Arisa-chan over~?" Saki's mother says excitedly.

"Yes." Her daughter replies as she tells her the news.

"Oh, how grand! I'll go make some dinner for all of us!"

"Thank you, Mother."

As the blonde mother goes into the kitchen to prepare the food, Saki's stoic little brother, Megumi tugs on her shirt and pulls her aside.

"Are you going to tell her?" he asks. "Tohru, I mean."

Saki smiles as she pets her little brother. "Yes. I'm not holding back anymore. And I'm sure Arisa will tell her as well."

"Arisa is in love with her too?"

"I know it. Just from her electric waves of love," Saki answers with a small smile.

"Well then…good luck." Megumi says, smiling back.

Saki nods as her brother heads over to his room. She hopes that her plan goes well for her once Tohru and Arisa get here. But first she needs to get things ready for the sleepover. She goes upstairs to her room to set up her futons and such, however, if she's going to finally tell her feelings, she'll have to get one futon in order to fit all three of them. She knows just where to look, so she gets out of her room towards the large closet down the hall to get the large futon and put that in her room.

About a half hour later, the door bell rings and Saki runs over toward the door to open it. Tohru and Arisa greet her with a wave and a bag of pjs are in their hands. Saki lets them in and the mother and father and brother greet the both of them as they come in. As soon as everyone gets situated, all of them come to the kitchen as dinner is ready for them to eat. Tohru, as the happy girl that she is, gave Saki's mother some praises about her cooking and Saki's mother just brightens with happiness. Saki just smiles as she casually eats her meal while her brother looks back and forth at his older sister and then at Tohru. He is sure that they'll pull it off when the time comes.

When dinner is finished, Saki offers to wash the dishes with Tohru rushing in to help out. The mother and father just smile at the two of them and walk out of the kitchen while Arisa and Megumi help clear the table. It took only a half hour or so to do the dishes and clean out the table. Megumi says good night to his sister and the rest of the girls before heading to his room. Saki turns toward Tohru and Arisa, beckoning them to follow her to her own room.

The three girls head toward Saki's room and Tohru is surprised to be greeted by one large futon in the middle of the room.

"Ummm…Hana-chan?" the brunette says. "Why is there…one futon?"

"I'll explain shortly," Saki says. "First, let's get changed."

"O-okay."

The three of them change out of their casual clothing into their night clothing, with Saki wearing her dark night gown, Arisa wearing a white long buttoned shirt and Tohru wearing yellow PJs. Tohru and Arisa climb in the futon while Saki climbs in with them. Tohru in the middle, Saki on the left and Arisa on the right. But before they pull in the covers, the dark haired girl quickly puts her hand on Tohru's, squeezing it gently.

"Wait…Tohru," she says. "There's one thing….before we go to bed."

"Eh?" The brunette tilts her head in confusion.

"I want to tell you something important," Saki says, looking directly into Tohru's eyes.

"Something important?"

"Maybe I can just show you," Saki says, leaning closer, caressing her cheek.

"Eh? H-Hana-cha….mmph!" As quick as a flash, Saki leans in to kiss the brunette on the lips, catching her off guard.

Tohru doesn't move for a minute as she is being kissed by her best friend. What's this feeling she's feeling right now? Something fuzzy inside. And her heart is beating a million miles an hour. Saki pulls away to catch her breath.

"Hana-chan…" Tohru gasps. "Wh-whaaaaa…?"

"I love you, Tohru." Saki says. "I love you more than a friend." She takes her hands in hers. "You're the only one who understood me. You're the only one who accepted me for who I am, even when I have these powers. You have no idea how much I loved you during that time."

Just then, Arisa takes Tohru's hand in hers. "Me, too! I also…love you, Tohru. More than a friend. You're the one who changed me. And I want to thank you for that. So many times, I've wanted to tell you how I feel as well."

"Hana-chan…Uo-chan…" The brunette looks back and forth at her two best friends. "You really…feel that way…about me?" She never expected such a love confession from the two of them before. Surprising yes, but also a bit happy at the same time.

Saki gently squeezes Tohru's hand. "We're very serious about this, Tohru. Don't think it's a joke. We truly love you from the bottom of our heart."

The brunette looks back and forth at the girls a few more times, feeling their hands squeezing both of hers. She can tell that they are both serious about their feelings for her. Come to think of it, she hasn't seen them take interest in boys at all, nor hear Saki have crushes on males. They are always by Tohru's side, protecting her from bullies like the Prince Yuki Fan Club and such. After what she's done for them in the past, they stayed by her and their love for her grew as the years went by. Up until now, Tohru realizes that they are telling the truth, however, something still holds her back.

"Hana-chan…Uo-chan…" she says. "I'm very grateful that you feel that way about me, but…ummmm…"

"Yes, I know," Arisa says. "We don't want to force you to return our feelings. If you still love Yuki or that orange top, Kyo, we understand."

"I hope they don't steal her away, though," Saki says. "I still don't want that."

"Let her decide, okay, Hana?" the blonde says to the stoic girl. "We made our move, now it's time for her to make hers."

Tohru hesitates for a moment while looking at her two best friends. What will she do? She doesn't want to hurt their feelings, nor she doesn't want her feelings for Yuki to go in vain. But due to the fact that the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls are pressing harder than ever, it makes her feel like she should leave Yuki alone. In fact this one time, they threatened her so badly that her two best friends had to teach them a thing or two. As for Kyo, she's okay with him, although he never admits his feelings at all and has attitude, however, she doesn't mind a little.

Her two best friends are still waiting for her answer, as she realized. She just smiles and looks up at both of them.

"Hana-chan…Uo-chan…" She cups her hands on Saki's cheeks first, making her blush heavily. She then leans in to kiss the stoic girl on the lips briefly before pulling away. "I…love you both, too. I didn't realize you two had feelings for me up until now."

"Tohru…." Both Arisa and Saki say in unison.

The brunette cups the blonde's cheeks and kisses her as well. "It's okay. I can go out with both of you. You two have always been my side."

"Hey, it's the least we can do after what you've done for us," Arisa says with a smile.

Saki feels like crying right now, but she hugs the brunette with her head on Tohru's shoulder. "Thank you… Tohru. I love you."

The brunette embraces her new lover along with Arisa hugging her from the other side.

"We love you, Tohru," the blonde says. "We'll always be there for you. Forever and ever."

"Yeah~"

And so, the three turn off the lights and they snuggle against one another to get comfortable. Arisa and Saki intertwine hands with Tohru's from both sides and all of them get a good night sleep together.


	2. Swimsuits Galore

**Chapter 2**

 **Swimsuits Galore**

 **A/N: I'm back at it~! And it's all because Fruits Basket is getting a reboot~! How cool is that!? Also, some people said that it's going to cover ALL of the manga this time, which keeps me wondering how in the world are they going to do that? Where are they going to put it all? It seems like a lot to handle, so I'm assuming it's 50 episodes or more at most. At most. I'm not sure, but that's what I'm assuming it will happen.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys are continuing to enjoy my little OT3 here.**

The mall is crowded with people. The sound of children playing around and adults talking amongst themselves and others are just walking around, minding their own business. In a small smoothie shop, Tohru, Saki and Arisa are sitting together, enjoying their drinks, however...Tohru is just staring at her drink, hands on her lap.

"Boy, there's nothing better than getting a nice refreshment," Arisa says.

"It's always delicious here," Saki replies.

"Good thing we came here," the blonde says, resting her head on her hand. "What do you think, Tohru?" When there is no response, she turns to see her small girlfriend just staring into space. "Hellooooo? Earth to Tohru?"

Saki continues to drink her smoothie. "She's so nervous she can't speak a word."

"Why?"

"That's what my electric waves are telling me."

Arisa puts a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, would you mind telling me what you're nervous about? Come on, snap out of it."

"W-we're going out...we're finally going out..." Tohru mutters.

Unfortunately, Saki seems to hear that, plus her power enables her to read her thoughts a bit. Ever since the confession, the three of them immediately started dating. It's a dream come true for the three of them, but the optimistic brunette still cannot believe it.

"It's no problem..." Saki says.

"Then...why is she so nervous?"

"It's not that I'm nervous," Tohru finally says. "G-going out with two girls...my two best friends...it's still shocking to me."

Saki turns to her brunette girlfriend, also putting a hand on her shoulder. "I told you...it's not that bad."

"What do you mean?" Tohru asks.

"I came out to my family earlier before we came here," Saki says. "And they're just fine with it."

"That easily!?" the brunette is surprised to hear that.

"Simple. Mother doesn't seem to mind," the stoic girl says. "Father is happy with it as well. My little brother is thrilled also. He congratulated me."

"Oh, wow...!" Tohru knows that Saki's family are very nice people, so it isn't as surprising, but she's happy.

Arisa smiles as she closes her eyes. "That's Hana's family for you. What about your boys? What did they say?"

Tohru fiddles with her fingers. "W-well...I haven't told them yet. It'll be a total shock to them."

"It WOULD be a shock," Saki says, closing her eyes. "However, I feel that it shouldn't be a problem either."

"How do you know that?" Tohru asks.

"Electric waves..."

"Ahhhh."

The three of them continue to sit and chat while drinking their smoothies. Tohru looks back and forth at her two best friends, now girlfriends. She's beginning to get used to the whole going out with another girl type of relationship. All this time, she has two close friends that are her protectors, that are her by her side even before she met Yuki and the other guys. The three inseparable girls are truly connected. She now understands their true love for her.

"Wanna get going?" Arisa asks as she finishes up her smoothie.

"Where are we going, Uo-chan?" Tohru asks.

"Don't you remember? We're picking out swimsuits for the beach later on~" the former gang leader replies.

"A good swim is always nice," Saki says.

"Already?" the brunette squeaks.

Saki smiles with her eyes closed. "I feel Tohru needs a little assistance."

"With pleasure~" With that, Arisa grabs Tohru's hand and Saki doing the same with her other hand and the three girls head towards a clothing store

By the time they arrive, they quickly go to the swimsuit section where they see a row of different kinds of swimsuits. Torhu immediately walks toward a yellow flowery one piece

"I think I'll go with this," Tohru says.

"That old thing~?" Arisa says. "Come on, we're going out. We need to be flashy! We need to stand out more~!" She picks out a gold micro bikini. "How about you wear this, Tohru?"

"EEEEEEHHHH!?" The brunette feels like fainting right now.

Saki chuckles softly. "Tohru's going for it, I know it."

"No, I'm not! Shut up! Your electric waves are lying to you!" Tohru tries to protest while waving her arms wildly.

"Are they~?" Saki opens one eye. "Why are you going for it then?"

"Yeah, you're staring at it like you want it~" Arisa agrees. "Hana's right. I think this will fit you well."

"It'll be embarrassing!" Tohru squeaks.

"Then why don't WE do the same?" the blonde says. "We wear skimpy swimsuits just like you, how does that sound?"

Tohru looks back and forth at her two girlfriends. Saki already holds up a black micro bikini. Arisa picks out a white sling bikini. They are right about wearing some embarrassing stuff the same as she is. It's almost as if it's relieving to her.

"Well…okay," Tohru says. "Hana-chan, Uo-chan. If this works…then, I'm in."

"Excellent!" Arisa says. "Let's go get changed then~!"

"Wait, right now!?" the brunette squeaks again.

"We're going to see if they fit," the blonde explains. "Come along, Tohru."

Saki gently grabs her optimistic girlfriend's hand with a small smile and then beckons her to follow the former gang leader into the fitting rooms and strip off their clothing. Tohru can't help but stare at Arisa for a moment to admire her chest. She's a bit bustier than her other two friends, but Tohru and Saki don't mind. In fact, Saki just goes with the flow, taking off her clothing and puts on the black micro-bikini. When she's done, she looks over at Tohru to see her struggling with hers. Putting on a small smile, she walks over towards her small friend and helps her with the strap in the back.

"Oh…thanks, Hana-chan!" Tohru says.

"No problem," the stoic girl replies.

Arisa has no problem putting hers on since it's very easy. She turns around to show her two girlfriends.

"What do you think, ladies~?" she says.

"Uo-chan…!" Tohru stands there frozen, gazing upon her tall girlfriend with the sling bikini. "You…you look….!"

The blonde chuckles. "Speechless, eh, Tohru~?"

Saki closes her eyes, also chuckling to herself. "She's so speechless, indeed."

The brunette cannot believe she's looking at her taller girlfriend….in a sling bikini. In fact, the bikini is so thin that it it almost shows her nipples. She herself has never seen anything like it nor the fact that she is wearing a skimpy bikini as well as Saki. The stoic girl hugs her girlfriend from behind.

"Just let it burn into your memories, Tohru~" she coos in her ear. "Let it flow inside so you know how sexy she is~"

"I-I….don't know what to say about that…!" Tohru is shaking.

"Haha! Seriously, Tohru, you need to lay off the embarrassment act," Arisa says. "All of us are here alone. With you. No one else is looking at us."

"Speaking of looking," Saki says. "Why don't you look at me, Tohru?"

Backing away, Tohru can see that she's wearing a matching pair. "Wow, Hana-chan~! You look…amazing!"

"Thank you," the stoic girl replies. "We both match after all."

Tohru giggles as she looks back and forth between Arisa and Saki .The gold micro bikini shines from the bright light above them, making it stand out. Her two girlfriends are right. Somehow, deep down inside, she feels a bit relieved that it's just the three of them inside, gazing at each other's skimpy bikinis.

"You know, girls?" she says. "I really think this might be fun. Wearing these with you two."

"Of course," Arisa says. "Because we're all together and we can look at each other all we want. That's what matters."

"That's right," Saki takes hold of both of the brunette's hands in her own. "Nothing to worry. I'm sure of it."

"Hana-chan...Uo-chan~" Tohru smiles and nuzzles Saki's nose for a bit before pressing her forehead against hers.

Saki cups both hands to her cheeks, giving a small smile. "You want to kiss me? Go right ahead~"

"But I never said-"

"You know why I said it~" the stoic girl says.

Tohru smiles and then goes for it. She presses her lips against Saki's, hands intertwining shortly after and deepening the kiss as well. Arisa stands there, hand on her hip with a smile, watching the two of them kiss like there's no tomorrow, tongues caressing each other with soft moans coming from both of them before pulling away to catch their breath.

"Y-you're an amazing kisser, Hana-chan!" Tohru pants.

"You are too," Saki replies.

"Now it's my turn," Arisa gently turns the smaller girl around to face her, tips her chin to her level and kisses her right away.

Tohru returns the favor with Arisa letting the smaller girl put her tongue inside her mouth to caress hers and deepen the kiss in the process. Saki smiles at the beautiful scene in front of her until Tohru and Arisa pull away to catch their breath.

"Heh, Hana's right," Arisa says. "You're quite a good of a kisser as she is."

"Y-you think so?" Tohru brightens.

"You only kissed us as your first kiss, remember?" Saki points out. "You never kissed any of the guys before and yet you're quick to kiss very well. I'm impressed."

She and Arisa sandwich their little girlfriend with a tight embrace, their soft white skin touching hers and Arisa's large breasts touching Tohru's as well.

"We love you, Tohru," Arisa says.

"This is our love..." Saki says. "Our invincible love."

Tohru nods, closing her eyes with a smile, embracing her two girlfriends. "Yes~!"

 **A/N: I might have gone overboard with Saki's "Electric Wave" power, but it's kinda hard to do it right. Ahaha. Hopefully the reboot goes well and motivate me to do more. Cause it's already motivating me. Ehehe~!**

 **A-anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this one. There will be more to come.**


	3. Experience

**Chapter 3**

 **Experience**

"Oh, my...!" Tohru gazes at a yuri doujin as she flips a page. "I didn't know they could bend that way..."

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Arisa suddenly says, startling the happy brunette, making her immediately close the book.

"Wah! D-don't scare me like that!" Tohru squeaks. "And I wasn't looking at anything! Honest!"

Saki swipes the book out of her girlfriend's hands as she fails to hide it. "Hmmmm...interesting..."

"Hana-chan! Give it back!" Tohru begs as she tries to reach for it, but Arisa grabs the book and holds it up.

"And what are YOU doing reading this kind of stuff, hmmm?" the blonde says. "You secretly brought this to school?"

"Oh Tohru..." Saki chuckles softly. "Were you by any chance...thinking of naughty stuff?"

"EH!?" The brunette squeaks.

"That must explain why you were reading it." Arisa says as she flips through pages.

Tohru is a blushing mess. She has her hands on her lap, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Arisa shows the brunette some sort of embarrassing pose.

"Is THIS what you were talking about?" She asks.

"EEEEEEK!" Tohru squeaks and faints from seeing that page, but Saki catches her in time.

"I…think you did a little too much," the stoic girl says.

"Haha! My bad, Tohru," Arisa rubs the back of her head with a nervous smile.

 ****A Few Minutes Later****

"So what's the deal?" the former gang leader asks. "Why did you buy that thing anyways? And did the Sohmas ever see you reading it?"

"N-no," Tohru replies. "I kinda bought it online. And had it secretly delivered. Before Shigure-san even had a chance to answer the door. Ahaha…" She is sweating from the nervousness, even her palms feel sweaty.

"You sure love to learn everything there is to know about being in a loving relationship," Saki says.

"I have to!" Tohru says. "I mean, I need to have the experience to do some naughty stuff with you two when the time comes. I don't want to look silly in front of both of you."

"Tohru…" Arisa and Saki stare at their small, optimistic girlfriend.

"I mean, we're finally going out and I want to be prepared," the brunette continues. "Maybe I could teach you a thing or two later on."

The stoic girl smiles and nods. "I would love that, Tohru." She wraps her arms around her beloved and kisses her on the cheek. "You can teach us anything and everything, okay?"

"Alright," Tohru replies, hugging her back.

Arisa embraces her from the other side. "I would love that, too."

"Oh, Hana-chan….Uo-chan….~" Tohru sighs with bliss from being sandwiched between her two girlfriends.


	4. Sick Days

**Chapter 4**

 **Sick Days**

Tohru stands by the door of her girlfriend, Saki's room, holding a basket of goodies in her hand. She was told she came down with a cold earlier this morning. Unfortunately, she had a school day, so she and Arisa had to make due without her for the whole school day. After it ended, Tohru began buying some supplies and food to cook for her dear girlfriend and then bring it to her house. Saki's parents were so thrilled to see the optimistic girl after opening the door, as they took care of her most of the day. They let her in and the brunette walked toward her girlfriend's door, knocking on it three times.

"Come in," Comes a soft voice that belongs to Saki.

The brunette lets herself in and sees the dark haired girl lying in bed under the warm covers. Her long hair is let loose from her usual braid and wearing her black night gown.

"Hana-chan!" Tohru exclaims.

"Good afternoon, Tohru..." Saki says, her voice a bit softer than usual.

"Are you feeling okay?" the brunette walks over to her bed side, sitting on her knees.

"Never better..." The stoic girl manages to look up at the cute brunette.

"Hey...I made something to help you feel better." Tohru pulls out a bowl of soup neatly wrapped in plastic and a plastic spoon to go with it. "Can you sit up, please?"

Saki does as she's told until her back is against the end. She examines the soup her girlfriend made. "Looks delicious…"

"Hehe! I hope you like it~!" The brunette takes a spoonful, blows on it gently and offers it to the stoic girl. "Here, Hana-chan~"

Saki opens her mouth and Tohru feeds it to her. The taste of noodles and the liquid of the soup is so wonderful inside her mouth. She swallows in a matter of seconds and gives a small smile.

"Mmm...I love it," she says. "You put in a lot of heart into it."

"Awww, Hana-chan~" The brunette scoops up some more and feeds it to her. "This shall make you feel better in no time."

"Mmm..." After swallowing, Saki notices something is missing. "Tohru...where's Arisa?"

"Oh, she had to run some errands, so she couldn't make it," Tohru replies. "I guess it's just you and me. Sorry, Hana-chan."

"No, it's okay. I actually...kinda like it."

Tohru smiles with a nod. It's a bit disappointing that the former gang member couldn't make it, but Saki is happy no matter who she's with. Tohru feeds her a few more bites until she starts to stand up.

"I should get you a wet rag, right?" she says. "You can finish your soup while I'm at it, okay?"

However, she can feel a small tug on her sleeve, making the cute brunette turn around.

"Hm? What is it, Hana-chan?"

"Will you stay...with me?" Saki says slowly, having a slight blush on her face.

"Ahaha...if I stay here with you any longer, I might catch your cold," Tohru laughs nervously.

The dark haired girl shakes her head. "No. You being here with me is wonderful. In fact, if you will, please be by my side for the rest of the night. That'll make me feel ten times better."

Torhu thought her heart skipped a beat when she sees the look on Saki's face. Sure it's hard to read, but from the tone of her voice and a slight blush on her face, she can tell that she's being serious. The brunette leans in and kisses her on the forehead.

"Okay. Only for you, Hana-chan," she says softly.

Saki nods with a small smile. After Tohru leaves the room, the stoic girl finishes up her soup while waiting. When was the last time those two were alone together? It's been a while since the three of them became girlfriends and spent time together as a trio most of the time. But now she's alone with Tohru and that's more than okay. She can relax more easily now.

About 20 minutes later, Tohru comes back with a tray with a bowl full of water and a couple of rags next to it. She sits by her bedside once again to wet the rag.

"Okay, Hana-chan, could you lie down for me?" she says, softly.

Saki does as she's told and after Tohru squeezes out the water, she neatly folds it and puts it on her girlfriend's forehead.

"There you go." the brunette says. "Leave it there for a while and I'll change it in about an hour or so."

"Mmm..." Saki closes her eyes. She can feel the cute girl gently stroking her hair. It feels good.

There is a bit of silence for about 10 minutes when Tohru breaks the ice.

"Hana-chan," she says.

"Hm?"

"The way you asked me to stay with you, it sounded like I was leaving forever," Tohru giggles. "Let me tell you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm always here, even at school. You don't have to worry."

"But I do worry..." the stoic girl says.

"I can take care of myself sometimes," Tohru says. "I've been living with the Sohmas for quite a while, so it's not that bad."

"That's not what I meant..."

The cute brunette stops and realizes what her girlfriend is saying. She closes her eyes with a gentle smile. "Listen, even if those mean girls were to come after me, they need to realize that I'm taken. Yuki-kun and I aren't together. So that's why you shouldn't worry so much."

"I see..." Saki wonders why she's still hanging onto that when clearly the three of them are together. It makes no sense, especially since the Yuki Fanclub Girls have no idea that Tohru became a lesbian all of a sudden. It may be a bit strange to them, but it isn't to Saki. Her love for Tohru is very strong, especially since she herself knows that the cute brunette is her only "weakness".

Tohru pets her girlfriend like a puppy. "You're so silly, Hana-chan. Thanks for worrying about me, though. You and Uo-chan have been very caring to me."

"Of course we are..." the stoic girl says. "That's why we love you so much."

The brunette giggles. "You're way too sweet, Hana-chan. I love you and Uo-chan as well."

Saki closes her eyes again and sleep takes over shortly after. Tohru gives the opportunity to kiss her on the forehead one last time before sitting back and watching her. Saki wants Tohru by her side the rest of the night? She'll definitely keep her word. And so she does...right until dusk. Saki's mother finds the two sleeping and pulls out a blanket to cover Tohru. She's happy that the cute brunette is taking good care of her daughter and is staying by her side the whole time. It's so beautiful to her. She quietly tip toes away afterwards and closes the door.

 ****Next Day****

Saki wakes up, not feeling nauseous or any sign of the cold symptoms. She sits up and stretches out her arms, feeling more refreshed than ever before. She rubs her eye and looks down to see Torhu sleeping under a blanket, right at her bedside. She looks so peaceful. Smiling, Saki brushes her hair to the side and kisses her on the forehead.

"Thank you...for being there for me..." she whispers.


End file.
